Private Eye
by trachymene
Summary: The story of a slacker who finds himself putting up with a little too much trouble. A series of one-shot/drabbles for Mamoru Kishi from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Mamoru x MC
1. Dirty Cop

**Title:** Dirty Cop  
**Author:** trachymene  
**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from Voltage.  
**Summary: **Even in the middle of a foreign country, Mamoru continues to indulge himself in the usual routines.

**Authors Notes: **First and foremost, I just want to say thank you so much for taking the time to read the drabble. This is the first installment of a series of one-shot/drabbles for KBTBB. I've been a big fan of the game since it's come out, but never really thought about writing fanfiction for it. This will be my first attempt at it, so please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!

_On with the show!_

* * *

A collection of beer cans are strewn across the floor, parting here and there to make way for groups of plastic bags that are nearly filled to the brim with take-out containers. Receipts from the casino cover what little space is left between the larger garbage, aftershave and a razor laid out on the coffee table as shaving cream drips off the ledge. There's a pillow wedged in between the window; a poor excuse for a shield from the midnight sandstorm that has trickled in from the outside world due to the negligence of someone forgetting to shut it all the way.

Even though you were positive that there was no way it could of gotten this bad in just one night, it looks like Mamoru had unpleasantly surprised you.

"What in the world happened here?!"

The detective winces at the sound of your shrill voice, visibly flinching as you push your way into the room and approach him. He takes the time between you crossing the room towards him to survey the damage that has been done. A long pause consumes the living area before he mumbles something you just can't quite catch before moving sluggishly over towards the bed.

In nothing short of a second, he's collapsed down onto the sheets and is about to make every attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oh no, Mamoru! You're going to get up and help me with this!"

He peeks his head out of the covers, muttering something or other about that it can wait and that he's tired. _How in the world is something like this supposed to wait?! _You gaze around the room again just in time to see the pillow slip out of the window and witness the sudden formation of a pile of sand at the edge of the windowsill.

Had you known that taking the overnight shift would of meant that Mamoru would of destroyed the apartment, you might of reconsidered helping Hikaru out. Or, at the very least, would of tried to prevent him from coming home so drunk that he decided to shave for whatever reason at three in the morning. How he was able to get into the bathroom and manage to grab it without cutting himself.. well, you'd never really know.

"Enough pretending not to hear me, Mamoru! You have to get up and - eep!"

Fed up with how little he cares about the mess he's made, you quickly trudge through the cluttered room to his side. You ready yourself to tear the blankets off of him, but even when he's hung-over, he's much too quick for you and you find his grip at your wrist. Startled, you attempt to pull back... but you're no match for him and end up tumbling down onto the sheets with him.

You collapse against his chest, inhaling the scent of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol and wonder what in the world he thinks he's doing. Carefully, you try to remove yourself, but he moves against you, quickly grabbing your waist and pulling you towards him. You lift your head up to try and get a look at him, but he closes the distance between the two of you before you have time to think; the fleeting feeling of his lips on yours sets your face on fire.

"Can't ya stop yappin' for a second, ya brat? I haven't seen ya' all night..."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Okay, so there you go! Can you guess who Mamoru had gone out drinking with?

Anyway, I'll be updating this here and there as different ideas come to me for however long. The chapters will range from all different points in the game (from when they are in Tokyo, to Dubai and beyond!) so please be aware of spoilers. I thought this chapter would be funny since I can imagine Mamoru wrecking the whole place while MC is gone.

Please let me know what you think - constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Secret Agent

**Title:** Secret Agent  
**Author:** Trachymene  
**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from Voltage.  
**Summary: **An almost peaceful evening at the Kishi household.

**Authors Notes: **First and foremost, I just want to say thank you so much for taking the time to read this drabble! This is the second installment of an ongoing drabble fanfiction with Mamoru Kishi. I'll go ahead and update one for Eisuke and the rest of the guys in the future, so please stay tuned for that!

_On with the show!_

* * *

The afternoon sun seeps in through the cracks of the blinds from the large window, an orange glow spreading out into the living room and swallowing it whole. It is mostly quiet, but you can still hear the faint sounds of the living room television. If you strain your ears hard enough, you can hear bits and pieces of what's going on in the world; the news covering small sections of information that you're sure he's already known about for days.

It is a relaxing afternoon, a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle that comes with -

_Bang! _You jump at the sudden sound of the front door flying open, smacking against the wall as someone rushes in through the foyer. A series of footsteps echoes down the entryway shortly after before you hear someone all but tumble into the living room.

"Mom! I'm hom- hey, Dad! You're home early today! Did Hayami-san let you off the hook? He said that you were really slacking off last time he was here! You're never going to be a secret agent if you keep doing that kind of stuff!"

You hear a loud groan that follows the energetic chatter and don't have to be in the room to picture the annoyed look on Mamoru's face.

"What are ya' talkin' about, kid? Your dad is always workin' hard to support you. And for the millionth time, I ain't ever gonna be a secret agent," Mamoru sighs, signaling you to peek your head out from the kitchen. You watch him rub his temples, obviously exasperated with the twenty-one questions. "And the hell you talkin' about Hayami for?!"

"Huh? What do you mean? He comes over and talks to us all the time, so it's only natural to talk about him! He's your best friend, isn't he? He even told me that you quit smoking because you didn't want to poison me when I was a baby! You're pretty noble, ain't ya dad?"

You feel it's about time to intervene, fearful that Mamoru's patience will be running out shortly at the mention of his biggest sacrifice, so you quickly swipe your hands against your apron and head into the living room.

"Welcome home, Minami," the young boy instantly turns around at the sound of your voice, a large grin on his face as he stares up at you with sparkling gray eyes he's inherited from his father. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner? We're having your favorite tonight… soba noodles."

"You're the best, mom!" Minami cheers before bounding off into the other room, toeing off his socks and discarding them near the archway.

You hear Mamoru let out another aggravated sigh, calling out to his son to pick up his clothes and not to leave them scattered about. You can't help but giggle at the sight of it - after all, where does he think that Minami got such a trait?

"What're ya grinning about, ya brat?" Mamoru's suddenly at your side, having left his usual spot in the living room to instead lean against the wall in front of you. He looks down at you, shaggy hair falling across his face as you let out another laugh before telling him it's nothing. He raises an eyebrow at your statement before leaning in and kissing your cheek.

You've felt his lips on your skin millions of times, but you still can't help but blush at the action.

"I can't believe ya told the kid you were makin' _his _favorite food… what about this super secret agent here?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **What did you think? Fluffy enough? I always think that Mamoru and MC's child would be kind of hyperactive and would probably want to grow up to be like his father. Let me know what you think - and I'll see you next time!


	3. Undercover

**Title:** Undercover  
**Author:** Trachymene  
**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from Voltage.  
**Summary: **Now that you think about it.. why would Mamoru need help on a undercover operation?

**Authors Notes: **Please enjoy this next little drabble!

_On with the show!_

The relief that washes over you is similar to that of a tidal wave, nearly knocking you over with how overwhelming it is.

In the background, you hear several voices shouting - a swarm of police officers rush into the reasturant, apprehending the apparent criminial who's sprung to his feet in an attempt to make a last mintue escape. He's handcuffed in nothing short of a few seconds, struggling the whole time, and escourted out of the establishment. There is a series of applause that sounds through the whole room, echoing off of the walls before it is joined with the traces of excited chatter from the guests.

Finally, after what has seemed like an eternity, the tension leaves your body and you slump against a nearby wall. You let out a shaky breath, desperately trying to get ahold of yourself. To be honest, the entire thing has been nervewracking since the beginning...

You recall just a few days ago how strange you had thought Mamoru had been acting since his return from work.

He was obviously annoyed, pacing up and down the living room and taking long drags of his ciggarette. He hadn't even taken his shoes off, leaving small marks on the recently cleaned floor. Nor had he removed his jacket which was covered in sand from the trek home from the office. He didn't even pay you any mind when you promptly scolded him for disposing of the cigarette butts in what he assumed was the ashtray - beautifully-made vase that Ota had given you as a house warming gift for your new apartment - and continuing on his way.

And finally, when you'd mustered up enough courage to ask him what was wrong, he simply ignored you and headed straight to the bathroom.

It wasn't until the next day when Hayami had approached you at work that you had realzed what was going on. After all, it wasn't like Mamoru to get so worked up about things. Especially something as simple as an undercover misiion, which Hayami had explained was something even an everyday officer could of accomplished.

So, with that, why in the world had he been -

"Huh?! You want me to pose as Mamoru's girlfriend?!"

Hayami lets out a laugh, obviously amused at your sudden exclamation. He kindly explains that, technically, you wouldn't be posing as you already were his girlfriend. Nevertheless, the fact remains the same that you can't believe he would ever ask you something like this. Weren't detectives all about protecting innocent people? They didn't want to get others involved, especially not their loved ones.. so why was he asking something like this? Was it because you had prior experince?

Though, you had to admit, posing as bait a few times for Mamoru's own selfish reasons wasn't exactly something to write home about in terms of senority.

"You have to believe me, Ran. I've really tried to find a way around it," Hayami says solemnly, but the grin on his face makes you think otherwise. "However, it'll be too suspicious if Kishi walks around with someone from this country. He's supposed to be posing as a tourist, there's no way we could have him with a random woman. Not to mention that he is rather difficult to deal with. You could keep him in his place while we surround the building."

"B-But I'm a complete ameater.. there's no way I could do this! Besides, aren't there any female officers that would be able to do that? They'd be much better suited for something like that! It's true I've helped Mamoru a few times, but to be included in something as big as this.."

"Ah, you're right. Like I've said though, we've gone over all of the options and there is just no way that anyone else can do it. It'll look much more natural with you there by his side, not to mention that if we try to get him with another female officer, well.. you know Kishi isn't exactly the most sociable.."

While you agreed with the reasoning behind it, you still just couldn't believe that this was going to happen. No wonder Mamoru had been acting funny lately. He probably didn't want to put you in any danger by asking you to take on this mission. Even now, he was probably trying his best to find someone else to take his place, to spare you the anxiety of dealing with the mission. The thought warmed your heart...

"You alright, kid? Don't go passing out on me now.. the hard part is aleady over."

You suddenly snap back to reality, eyes twisting up and drinking in the profile of your one and only. He looks about as calm and collected as ever, running one hand through his hair as he looks down at you. You simply nod in response, regaining your bearings and straightening up. _Mamoru is right.. the worst part is ov-_

"That was great! I'm really impressed, Kishi. You did great too, Ran," Hayami suddenly appears out of nowhere, a huge smile plastered on his face as he nods approvingly. He spares a few claps, but quickly hides his hands at Mamoru's sour look. "I'm really surprised that you were able to pull something like that off. Oh, but it probably has a lot to do with the fact that Kishi didn't want any other women by his si-"

"We're outta here," Mamoru suddenly jumps in before you hear the end of the sentance, your eyes flying wide open in surprise as you're nearly carried out of the reasturant. Hayami stands somewhere in the distance now, his laughs somehow echoing over the loud reasturant.

"Eh?! Mamoru?! Wh-What was Hayami-san saying..?"

".. Nothin'.."


End file.
